chapinusfandomcom-20200213-history
Hamilton Burr Duel
Biography of Hamilton Hamilton was the 2nd illegitimate child in his family. His father ran off and left him and his mother died three years later. He became an apprentice at a merchant firm and was noticed as being extremely intelligent. He got into college around the climax of the feud with Britain. Hamilton was so good at being a soldier he was offered by Washington to be the aide-de-camp. Hamilton was known to be extremely important and helpful to Washington. His service in the war would give Hamilton two key things important for his political career. One was his outstanding amount of nationalism. The other was his extreme disgust for the way the Congress worked. His wife's family also played a large role in the political ties he made. Hamilton's first appearance in government occurred after being appointed to the Continental Congress to represent New York. (McDonald par. 1-6). Biography of Burr Burr, like Hamilton, served under General Washington. Washington; however, could not stand Burr and when Burr gave his resignation Washington said he was glad to lose the troublesome subordinate. Burr began his political career when he was given a seat on the state assembly. Burr at first tried to be neutral in the party system of Hamilton vs. Jefferson. After things such as Jay's treaty he was more of a Republican man. Burr eventually decided to leave the Republican party after a few incidents. One being the Pamphlet wars and another being Jefferson denouncing Burr's ideology on the judiciary acts. Burr's political career started to decline steeply the next few years. He was removed from the ballet in 1804 as the vice president. He then ran for New York state governor but was defeated due to the work of other parties and people. There were two men in New York that were very powerful in the Republican party and ensured that Burr lost. Burr became furious at the thought that his political reputation had been squandered and issued a duel to Hamilton in an attempt to save his career. (Siry par. 1-28). Conflict The two men had troubles from the beginning. They both served under General Washington and that would provide some tension on being the better officer. The two men also competed in New York to be the best lawyer. (Siry par. 6-8). Hamilton and George Clinton were government rivals and Clinton's dominated legislature picked Burr over Hamilton's father who was much more qualified. Burr also had an article published about John Adams called, "The public Conduct and Character of John Adams, Esq., President of the United States." This article was written by Hamilton and was not meant to reach the public's eyes. This was extremely embarrassing for Hamilton. (Alexander Hamilton par. 2-3). One of the most well known reasonings for hatred between the two men occurred in the election of 1800. In this election the voting had been tied between Jefferson and Burr for 35 go arounds. Eventually Hamilton convinced the Federalist run House of Representatives to sway the vote to Jefferson. When Burr was running for governor in 1804 Hamilton continued to slander him. When Burr offered the the duel up to Hamilton he gave Hamilton a chance to own up to the scandalous things he said, but Hamilton refused to do so because this would ruin his political career. (Siry par. 12-14). In the governor election of 1804 Hamilton tried to ensure the loss of Burr by using slander in New York. Even though it was not really Hamilton's fault that Burr lost it still angered him. Hamilton also went to a dinner meeting and spoke harshly of Burr. The things he stated were sent in a letter and then published in a paper. Again the press had been a downfall of Hamilton. (Alexander Hamilton par. 6). Hamilton being an illegitimate child constantly felt the need to prove himself so he could not refuse the duel. Hamilton listed multiple reasons in a letter why he did not want to duel but he stated that when his honor was at stake he had no choice. His honor was at stake because if he refused Burr's duel request he would be put in the paper and Hamilton's political career would be over. (Krystal par. 1) The Duel The duel commenced early one morning. It took place on July 11, in Weehaken New Jersey. (Alexander Hamilton par. 8). Burr brought along with him a man named W. P. Van Ness. Van Ness was like his best friend. Burr and Van Ness arrived at Weehaken earlier than Hamilton and his company. This was decided before hand. Burr and Van Ness had already cleared out a spot for the duel to take place. Soon after they finished, a little before 7, Hamilton and company arrived. With Hamilton came Nathaniel Pendelton and the doctor David Hosack. Pendelton was Hamilton's right hand man. Like stated earlier Hamilton was not for the duel and had an idea on how to keep the whole thing safe and simple. Unfortunately for Hamilton the plan to keep Burr safe put him in a grave state of danger. (Duel at Dawn par. 2). Hamilton left behind a note stating his feelings about the duel and how he felt, "no ill-will to Col. Burr, distinct from political opposition, which, as I trust, has proceeded from pure and upright motives. I have resolved, if our interview is conducted in the usual manner, and it pleases God to give me the opportunity, to reserve ''and ''throw away my first fire, and I have thoughts even of reserving my second fire- and thus giving a double opportunity to Col. Burr to pause and to reflect." This just proves how much Hamilton did not want to duel but was forced into it to save his honor and career. (Ellis pg. 23). Both men carried a .56 caliber pistol. (Alexander Hamilton par. 8). The normal procedures of the duel took place. The men cast lots to see who would call the shot. They loaded their guns in front of each other. Then the duel could begin. After ten paces shots were exchanged. Hamilton was wounded terribly and Burr came out unscathed. It was said that Burr approached Hamilton on the ground with a look of regret and sorrow. He then took off as to ensure no one remembered his face. Hamilton knew that it was a fatal shot, and Hamilton died the next morning of his wound. (Duel at Dawn par. 5-7). Outcome of the Duel People were extremely upset at the loss of Hamilton and considered Burr a terrible person. That can be seen in a letter from the time, "I have the painful task to inform you that General Hamilton was this morning wounded by the wretch Burr...The town is in consternation, and there exists only the expression of grief and indignation." (Angelica Church). Everybody considered Burr a murderer after what he did. Warrants were issued for his arrest and he fled to Philadelphia. (Aaron Burr par. 6-7). After the duel Burr ran off down south and decided he would try to expand American territory by taking over Spanish land. In his expedition he found Pike's Peak. Burr then took some men down the Mississippi river to Louisiana. General James Wilkinson, a man that Burr required for military prowess, decided that he did not want to risk his own self on this journey. Wilkinson turned in Burr to Jefferson. Burr was then arrested for intent to have Louisiana succeed from the Union. Burr after being put on parol tried to flee into Spanish territory when he was captured again. He was sent to Virginia, indicted for acts of treason, and then tried in the Supreme Court. Burr was acquitted and then moved to Europe. After returning he lost family, married a rich widow, was divorced, and then died the same day the divorce was finalized. (Siry par. 1-28). While in Europe Burr attempted to enlist in the aid of Napoleon in an attempt to conquer Florida. Even before he was caught and was still working with Wilkinson the plan was to create a Napoleonic government. Things did not work out for him in Europe which is when he returned to New York to practice law. (Aaron Burr par. 6-7). Conclusion The Hamilton Burr duel is considered the most famous duel in America. The main reason it became legendary is as an example of how not to do things. There was a pattern in the American generation that fought in the Revolutionary War which was to remain non violent during political conflicts. This was a break in that period of belief. In most countries that experienced revolution the power drove people mad with power and the high powered revolutionists ended up killing hundreds. The U.S was the only country that did not do such a thing with all the energy and power after the war. The U.S had bloodless affairs, but the Hamilton Burr duel was the single exception where blood was shed. (Ellis pg. 39-40). So in reality both men were hurt by the duel. Hamilton would have lost his honor and ability to be a politician if he did not accept or if he admited his wrong doings. Burr believed that the duel would be something that would be able to spark his political career again. In the duel Hamilton was shot dead therefor ending the career he was hoping to save in the duel. Burr also lost the career he was trying to save with the duel. The duel ended up with both men losing everything. Works Cited “Aaron Burr.” Britannica School. Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc., 2013. Web. 20 Nov. 2013. “Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr’s Duel.” PBS. PBS, Web. 20 Nov. 2013. Angelica Church. Letter to Phillip J. Schuyler. 11 July 1804. MS. The Gilder Lehrman Collection. “Duel at Dawn, 1804.” Grolier Online. 2000. Web. 20 Nov. 2013. Ellis, Joseph J. Founding Brothers the Revolutionary Generation. New York: Random, 2002. Print. Krystal, Arthur. “En Garde!.” New Yorker 83.3 (2007): 80. MAS Ultra - School Edition. Web. 20 Nov. 2013. McDonald, Forrest. “Alexander Hamilton.” American National Biography. American National Biography Online. Web. 20 Nov. 2013. Siry, Steven E. “Aaron Burr.” American National Biography Online. Feb. 2000. Web. 20 Nov. 2013.